The present invention relates to stiffeners. More particularly, the present invention relates to stiffeners used for stiffening openings of flexible containers. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to stiffeners for stiffening openings of flexible trash bag containers and for stiffening other flexible sheet material that is functional in a stiffened state.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,496, (hereinafter ""496) which describes an apparatus, namely, a snap-ring stiffener apparatus for solving the problem of keeping flexible containers, namely flexible trash bags, open while filling them. While the invention of ""496 solved many of the problems described in the patent, it is now evident that a number of improvements make the apparatus even more useful and convenient.
The flexible container, namely, the flexible trash bag, has become the norm in management of trash in the residential and commercial environments. While most applications that require the use of a flexible trash bag involve using the product as a trash can liner, there are numerous applications where the flexible trash bag is used by itself without the aid of the trash can to keep the trash bag opened. In the trash can liner application the upper portion of the trash can structure facilitates maintaining the trash bag in an opened state, i.e. creates a stiffened open state of the trash bag opening. The discrete application of the trash bag presents to the user the common problem of keeping the trash bag opened so that trash, or whatever item is to be placed into the trash bag, can be deposited into the trash bag. Typically, the user solves the problem by inserting a curled arm into the trash bag opening to encircle the opening and then uses a free hand for depositing the trash, or other items, into the trash bag. The task of trash pick-up in the foregoing manner can become unpleasant when the trash involves picking up pet excrements from the yard. Other tasks where a discrete trash bag is used, and where maintaining the trash bag in an opened state presents a problem, include picking up leaves, picking up grass clippings in a residential environment, and picking up roadside trash by highway department personnel in a commercial environment, especially if the wind is blowing.
Other applications besides trash containment, and lawn and garden refuse containment, that use flexible containers requiring maintaining the opening in an open state include day care centers, sport institutions outdoor activities, kitchens, recycling organizer, shopping bags, and numerous school and club activities. The flexible containers are typically canvas or net bags used to store clothes, toys, or sporting equipment, such as balls and other sport gear. Additionally, other applications exist where flexible sheet material is used in a stiffened state including sifting/sieving and embroidery tasks. The flexible sheet material, such as a mesh material, used in these applications is typically disposed and captured between two concentric ring devices to stiffen the mesh material. The concentric ring devices are circular and do not produce a tight and reliable securement of the flexible material. The structure of these concentric ring devices is such that a mating compression state comprises an outer, single plane wall of a small ring device expanding against the inner single plane wall of a larger ring device. The plane-plane compression fit is deemed unreliable, especially in sifting heavy material.
A need was seen for stiffener devices that are useable to keep the opening of discrete trash bags in an opened state, and which have means for channeling trash items into the trash bag. Additionally, a need was seen to exist for a stiffener device that produces a reliable compression fit for retaining and securing flexible sheet material. The need is seen to exist for a bag opening stiffener apparatus that is rugged and that will withstand robust handling in these other applications and can be hung in a convenient way to provide ready access to the bag opening so materials may be inserted or removed from the bag as required. Additionally, many applications are improved upon addition of a hinged cover attached to the stiffener apparatus to provide a covering of the bag opening. The cover may be solid, to reduce odors escaping or rain or leaves entering the bag, or the cover may have a mesh covered opening to allow air circulation, for example for wet clothing, while still effectively preventing insects or vermin from entering the bag.
Applicant provided solutions to the foregoing problems in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,496 by providing stiffener devices that are useable to keep the opening of discrete trash bags in an opened state in applications described above, and which have means for channeling trash items into the trash bag.
Applicant has now recognized a need for additional improvements over the ""496 invention which will make the invention even more useful and convenient including an improved and more convenient latching mechanism, improved handles with leveling notches, optionally, a hinged cover, and, also optionally, a size to advantageously use retail store plastic bags such as grocery or shopping bags.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a stiffener device that is useable for keeping the opening of flexible containers in an opened state.
A related primary object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device that is useable for keeping the opening of discrete trash bags in an opened state.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device that is useable for keeping the opening of discrete trash bags in an opened state, and which has means for channeling trash items into the trash bag.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device that is useable with flexible sheet material to facilitate an intended function of the sheet material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device adapted for use with flexible sheet material and is provided with structure for ease of handling and designed with means to reliably secure the flexible material to the stiffener device during use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device with an improved means for engaging and disengaging the two parts of the invention to facilitate insertion and removal of a trash bag or other flexible material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device that is adapted to be self leveling to hang in a level position to facilitate loading the trash bag or other bags.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device that is adapted to have a hinged cover connected to the stiffener device for covering the opening of the stiffener device.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stiffener device that is adapted to be dimensionally sized to be used with common size of retail store plastic bags such as grocery or shopping bags.
Accordingly, the foregoing objects are accomplished by providing a stiffener apparatus formed having a geometrically shaped stiffener body member adapted for stiffening flexible sheet material. The stiffener body member comprises an open structure adapted for compressing outer perimeter portions of the flexible material to effect a stiffened state of the material, and is also provided with improved clamp structures for clamping and assuring a firmly secure state of the flexible sheet material to the stiffener body member. The stiffener body member is especially designed for maintaining an opening of a flexible container, such as a trash bag, or a bag of smaller dimensions, for example a plastic retail grocery or shopping bag in an opened state. The stiffener body member is further provided with a scooping ramp edge member for channeling material into an opened flexible container. The stiffener body member of the stiffener apparatus is preferably formed comprising first and second stiffener body sections, each stiffener section being formed as an open, octagonally shaped structure, and provided with geometrically shaped channel that facilitate mechanically mating of one section with the other, i.e. a snap-ring type construction, that effects a reliable compression of flexible material disposed between the two mating stiffener body sections. The stiffener body member is preferably formed comprising locking tabs or snaps to secure the two members together maintaining the compression of flexible material disposed between the two mating stiffener sections. The open, octagonally, shaped stiffener sections are especially sized for fitting an opening of a flexible trash bag container or, in an alternative embodiment, a bag of smaller dimensions, for example a plastic retail store plastic bag such as grocery or shopping bag. The geometrically shaped mating channels compress the outer edges of the trash bag""s opening material between multi-planar surfaces that greatly improve the compression fit in keeping the trash bag opening in an opened state, especially in heavily loaded conditions. In a stiffened trash bag opening application, the mated stiffener sections maintaining the trash bag open, are provided with mating scooping ramp edge members for channeling material into the trash bag. Additionally, the stiffener section, formed dimensionally as the male component, is provided with a plurality of handles for ease of manipulating, carrying and hanging the trash bag with the installed stiffener device. The provided handles are formed to contain a notch to facilitate hanging the stiffener for use or storage. The notch is preferably formed and positioned such that when the stiffener is hung on a device designed for hanging articles, for example a nail partially driven into a wall or fence post, the stiffener will hang in a stable and essentially level position, thus facilitating filling the opened bag. The stiffener section, formed dimensionally as the female component, is provided with a plurality of means for optionally attaching a cover for covering the open portion of the trash bag for preventing spilling of the bag""s contents or for prevention of insects or other vermin from entering the open bag. The optional cover is provided with complementary means for being attached to the female component, and includes a handle for opening and closing the cover. Additionally, said cover may be constructed of plastic or metal and may be solid or may include an annular opening covered by fabric or wire mesh for air circulation.